


No Turning Back

by 42_42_564_knock_on_deaths_door



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Ralph, Killer Frost and Caitlin are twins, M/M, Pining Ralph, Ralph Izzy and Killer Frost are bffs, Self-doubting Ralph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42_42_564_knock_on_deaths_door/pseuds/42_42_564_knock_on_deaths_door
Summary: Ralph is seriously crushing on a certain track runner and doesn't entirely know how to ask him out for Spring Formal. With the help of his two best friends, he might get a chance of success......and Barry gives up on waiting for Ralph to make his move.





	No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livesinbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livesinbooks/gifts), [NobodyImportant1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyImportant1/gifts).



> Happy birthday, NobodyImportant1! I really wish you have a great 17th year! 
> 
> And this is for Livesinbooks as well since they had written a story for me as well.

"I'm not sure this is going to work." A lean, brunet teen said nervously, glancing down at his notebook and the chalkboard.  
  
"And I'am tellin' you, it will." A dark-haired girl whispered back. She looks over at the nervous-looking boy beside her and pats his arm. "Ralph, there's no way it can go wrong."  
  
Ralph managed to give her a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Thanks, Izzy."  
  
"Mr. Dibny, Ms. Bowin." A deep voice called out, causing them to turn their attention to the teacher, Mr. DeVoe. "Is there anthing interesting you want to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
"No, sir." They said in unison. DeVoe just glared at them for a moment longer before turning back to the whiteboard and continuing on with the lesson.  
  
*******Flash*******  
  
It was lunchtime now and Ralph had taken his food to the outside bleachers and took out his schoolwork.  
  
He always came here because of a certain runner.  
  
Barry Allen.  
  
Ralph had admired him from afar ever since the other boy had stood up for him when he was being bullied in the eighth grade.  
  
Ralph always observed the other boy ( _"It's not stalking, Izzy, just observing!"_ ) and didn't have the courage to talk to him. If he were to talk to Barry, he would have no idea on what to say and he'd just end up humiliating himself.  
  
A shrill whistle startled him out of his musings and he looked up to see the track team in their starting positions on the track.

Ralph felt his throat go dry at the sight of Barry in his track uniform, a tight gray jersey with a star on it and black shorts. He couldn't tear his eyes away even if he wanted to, which he doesn't.

His eyes tracked the slightly taller boy's body as he raced against the other runners. 

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice came from behind Ralph, making him violently and turn around in surprise to see a white-haired girl with magnificent dark blue eyes. She was leaning in way too close for comfort.

"N-nothing, Frost!" Ralph stuttered, face red. She merely raised an eyebrow in disbelief before looking at the runners.

"You're looking at Allen again, aren't you?" Frost smirks when Ralph sputters in protest before giving up and minutely nodded.

"Thought so. Are you going to ask him to be your date for Spring Formal?" Frost asked, staring at the other boy with a neutral expression.

"It's a work in progress." Ralph meekly said, looking away from Frost.

"How is it a work in progress when you could just walk up to him and say, 'Hi, do you want to go to the spring formal with me?'" Frost deadpanned. Ralph gulped and looked out at the field.

"No, it's never that simple." Ralph responds. "It _shouldn't_ be simple."

"Well, you're going to do this and I know how." Frost grins in a way that has Ralph feeling ice cold throughout his body.

*******Flash*******

It was now seventh period, Ralph's last period class in Chemistry. In his school, some students get seven periods instead of eight.

Ralph had Izzy and Frost in this class, along with Barry and his two best friends, Cisco Ramon and Frost's twin sister, Caitlin Snow. Frost never divulges her real name to anyone, preferring to be called Killer Frost but close friends call her Frost, which only applies to Ralph and Izzy.

Ralph took a quick glance at Barry before focusing on his work. He was too engrossed in his work to notice his best friends sharing a look and nodding. He didn't notice Frost sidling shamelessly up to Barry's side and getting his attention.

What he did notice was the gentle voice saying his name and he tilted his head up, eyes widening slightly.

There stood Barry, smiling down at him. "Hi, Ralph. Can you help me with the worksheet?"

"Y-y-yeah, sure! Uh, what do you need help with?" Ralph asks while Barry sits on the empty chair across from him.

Barry laid his sheet down on the table and pointed at the question. "I'm having trouble with number five on identifying the alkane, alkene and alkyne bonds."

"Okay, alkanes are saturated hydrocarbons, they are single bonds and its prefix ends with -ane. Like for example, there are three carbons and they are all single bonds. So, it would be called Propane." Ralph explains, drawing out the example on a scrap piece of paper.

"Why is it called propane?"

"Prop- is a prefix which means three and there are three carbons." Ralph answers. Barry nodded in understanding, grinning slightly.

Ralph chuckled and continued on.

*******Flash*******

Before the two boys knew it, the bell rang and class was over. The students started packing their things and heading out of the classroom.

"Hey, Ralph, thanks for helping me with the work." Barry said as he swung his bag onto his shoulders.

"No problem, Barry." Ralph flushes as he averts his eyes away from Barry's gentle green eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. Barry gives a tight smile after a moment and starts to leave.

Ralph looks up to see Barry walking and he whirled around at the sound of a throat clearing.

Izzy and Frost were glaring at him with their arms crossed. Ralph glanced between the two of them, confused. "What?"

"Did you ask 'im?" Izzy questioned, her lips pulled down into a frown.

"No." Ralph answered quietly.

The two girls groaned in frustration and Frost stalked up to him, grabbing him by the collar. "You incompetent moron! I switched partners just so you could have the chance to ask Allen and you didn't take it?!"

"W-w-" Ralph started to stammer out before Frost started to shake him.

"Go out there, find Barry and ask him to the dance before I kick your skinny ass all the way to Starling City!" Frost snarled before turning Ralph around by the shoulders and pushing him at the front door.

Ralph stumbled but caught his balance at the last second. He took a quick glance back and shivered at the twin looks of murderous rage. He ran out the door as fast as he could.

*******Flash*******

Ralph ran across campus to the running track and looked around for Barry, since he has PhysEd this period, only to find no one there.

Ralph instantly became confused when the overhead lights turned off and turned back on constantly, starting off slow before going faster and faster until he could only see blinding white one second and the green field the next. 

Ralph spinned round and round, trying to see his surroundings. "Hey! What's happening? Is anyone there?!" 

Just as suddenly it started, the lights are turned off. His eyes tried to adjust to the sudden change before he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around to see....

...Barry, standing there with his two friends, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, holding a banner that says, ' _Spring Formal?_ '

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write in Barry's POV next chapter since this is going to be a two-parter.
> 
> I really think Izzy and Ralph would've had a great friendship on the show if they hadn't died. Another aspect of The Flash I mourn.


End file.
